Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by beauty-queen-of-logic
Summary: After Kagome is hit with a curse by a dark sorceress, the shard-hunting group's world is turned upside down when she's turned into a dog! How will they cope with their new furry companion, and what is Sesshomaru doing sniffing around?


**Hello there readers, I welcome you to my newest story. Now I could go on and on about how this is my first story and how I don't want anyone to judge me too harshly, but to be honest the best way for me to improve my writing is for people to criticize my work. I understand that some other writers have written their own stores about if Kagome were to be transformed into a dog, and I have been inspired by other authors to write my own version of if this were to happen to her. I am in desperate need of a beta, however I would like one who can help me improve the plotline and style of writing of my work, I tend to make very few grammatical mistakes. With introductions out of the way, please enjoy my first published work, **_**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie.**_

ϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫ

A beautiful snowflake, its pure crystallized coldness floating down from the heavens bringing joy to all that set eyes on it, fluttered in the winter breeze. Its graceful descent was halted only by the fluffy ear of an irate hanyou, who flicked it off in annoyance. Said hanyou was busy berating the young miko from the future about returning later than promised.

"Who said that you could stay for one more day, 'cause I sure as hell didn't approve that!" shouted Inuyasha, his cheeks flushed from both the cold and irritation, citrine eyes narrowed in anger. A miko, about half a foot shorter than he glowered back at him with equal fervor, her cerulean orbs glinting with rancor.

"Well I'm sorry about that, Souta got sick and I had to stay and take care of him. Also, I don't need your 'approval' to stay another day, you don't own me!" Kagome shouted back, pointing her finger in his face. After recoiling slightly from the comeback, Inuyasha growled lowly and stepped closer.

"Every minute you waste over there gives Naraku an opportunity to collect more shards. Your job as my shard detector is to make sure that we collect more than he does, which you already failed at because he already has over half of the jewel!" he snarled, and he barely noticed the flash of hurt in her blue eyes before they were again heated with the fire of rage.

"I didn't ask for this!" she spat, her hands curling into fists at her sides. "I understand that I was the one who broke the jewel, and I'm trying to do my part in fixing that mistake. However, I do have a life on the other side of the well that I have a responsibility to as well! I can't just drop everything that I'm doing and come back to the feudal era at the drop of a hat! Besides, my grades are suffering enough already, at least with Souta sick I actually got some time to finish some of the assignments I've been missing." She ranted, getting up in the hanyou's face. The two were interrupted from their glaring contest with a pointed cough from another member of their group. Miroku sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you two ever stop? Inuyasha, you know that we haven't heard anything about Naraku or his whereabouts for the past two weeks, so relax. Let Lady Kagome fulfill her responsibilities in her time, it's clear that they're important to her." He reasoned, and Sango nodded in response, petting a purring Kirara.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha, nothing's going on here so it's perfectly fine for Kagome to go back to her own time." She agreed, and laid a calming hand on the still furious miko's shoulder.

"Did everyone agree to gang up on me in secret or something? She's needed here, where she can sense one if it comes by!" Inuyasha argued, looking around incredulously. Kagome sighed inwardly, rubbing her temples in an effort to ward off the oncoming headache that always arose when arguing with Inuyasha. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of a shard heading in their direction at a fast pace.

"Inuyasha, I sense a shard coming this way quick!" she gasped, her earlier anger forgotten. She heard the familiar metallic whoosh and clang of Tetsusaiga being released from its sheath, and its owner quickly jumped in her line of sight, golden eyes flashing.

"Which direction is it coming from?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air for any indication of the oncoming foe. Soundlessly, Kagome pointed to an opening in the forest, and she saw the glint of the shard- or rather shards- that their newest enemy held. Readying her bow and arrows, she and the others waited in a tense silence for the enemy to make their appearance.

Suddenly, an orb of dark energy shot out of the forest at them, and they barely managed to get out of the way in time. A feminine laugh trilled through the air and sent shivers down Kagome's spine. A woman appeared out of the darkness of the trees, her ruby red eyes fixed on the vial around the miko's neck. Hair that was black at the roots which slowly morphed into white at the tips reached her small waist, her painfully pale skin glowing eerily in the darkness held ruby lips pulled up in a twisted smile, madness alighting the blood red depths of her eyes.

"Hello there. You're Inuyasha and his gang of misfit cronies I presume? No matter learning names, but I think it would be nice to know the name of your killer. I, you worthless beings, am Kyōki, a sorceress. Now that those exceedingly pointless introductions are over, hand over your jewel shards nicely, and I may keep you for slaves."

Kagome shuddered, the immense darkness in her aura making her stomach twist with unease. '_There is something really off about this woman_.' She thought, giving her head a slight shake. Now was not the time to focus on that.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon. You can, however, save us the trouble of dirtying my claws on you and hand yours over." Snarled Inuyasha, baring his fangs. She let loose a cackling laugh, her lips peeled back in a semblance of a smile, but it came across more like a sneer.

"Oh, you are an amusing one. Maybe I'll keep those fuzzy little ears and wear them around my neck to pet whenever I wish." She retorted, and formed another orb of dark energy with her palms. Letting loose a shrieking laugh, she fired the orb at the hanyou, who dodged the attack with ease. Thenceforth the battle began, and all of the shard hunters began their attack. Not one to be bested, Kyōki let loose her dark energy, which scorched the earth with each of its attacks. Growling as Tetsusaiga was knocked away from him, Inuyasha let loose his claws and swiped at the sorceress, who screamed as they cut her flesh.

"You fiendish dog! I will have those shards!" she screeched, and began to chant, dark tendrils swirling around her body. Sango's Hirakotsu sailed through the air at her only to deflect off of her barrier and fly back at its owner, who barely avoided the blow.

"Not today!" shouted Kagome, aiming her bow at the dark woman. "Hit the mark," she whispered to herself, and let her purity infused arrow fly. It hit her barrier directly, and after a shimmer, Kyōki's shield collapsed, and the woman turned furious red eyes to the miko.

"You should pay more attention to your real enemy!" barked Inuyasha, giving the sorceress a deadly growl, launching his Blades of Blood at the evil woman. It hit her dead in the chest, and black blood seeped from the open wound and stained the earth with its darkness.

"You will pay for this dog!" she screeched, _"Fauru no ikimono! Anata wa inu no yō ni watashi o gyakusatsu ni awaseru hyōji sa reta baai wa, 1 no yōna seikatsu o shinakereba naranai!" _A dark blue orb took shape in her hands, and she sent it flying at the hanyou. Panic infused throughout Kagome's body, and she pushed him out of the way, her love for him driving her to take the blow for him.

Pain wracked her being at its impact, and she fell to the ground, her mouth set in a silent scream. It felt as if her blood was boiling and her bones all decided to break at once, and she registered the shock and rage on Inuyasha's face as blackness consumed her vision.

Inuyasha felt seething fury encompass his features as he laid golden eyes on the miko in pain on the ground. Turning to face the bitch that dared to harm her, he flexed his claws, desiring to peel the skin off of her slowly as he cut her limbs off one by one.

"You made a big mistake there you disgusting wretch, now prepare to die." He snarled, and unleashed Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar on her, her eyes widening as the blinding flash of power tore her apart. After it was over, he walked past the deep groves in the earth to the glimmering shards on the ground, picking up all three. Clenching them in his fist, he strode over to where Kagome lay on the ground, unconscious. With more tenderness than people would expect from the normally gruff hanyou, he carried her bridal style past his concerned companions into Kaede's hut, hollering for the old miko to get off of her ass and help him.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Kagome blinked groggily as she woke up, the sun's cheerful rays slanting through the bamboo blinds of Kaede's hut. She took inventory of her body's condition, finding that she was uninjured, but extremely sore. '_My goodness it feels like I ran a triathlon_.' She thought, wincing as she stretched her legs. She heard the slight murmuring of the creek in the village, and smelled the ashes from Kaede's banked fire. _'That's odd. The creek is really far away and I've never smelled them before._' She mused to herself, her thoughts interrupted by the elderly miko walking into the hut.

"Good Morning child, are ye feeling better? It was quite the blow that ye took." Kaede said carefully, watching her like she thought she was going to bolt any minute. "Speaking of, can ye even understand me child?"

Kagome looked at her oddly, why wouldn't she understand her? Raising herself off of her stomach, she turned to Kaede and answered her.

"Of course I understand you, why wouldn't I?" she said, and was surprised to hear soft growls and yips instead of her own voice. Fear infused her, why wasn't she speaking normally?

"Kaede?!" she yelled, greeted once again by the yipping and growling. The old miko looked at her with concern, calling for Inuyasha and the others to enter the hut, said hanyou leading the entourage.

"Kagome, you're awake! Are you…okay?" he queried uncertainly, looking at her weirdly. Kagome felt her frustration and panic run over.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm just yapping like a fucking Chihuahua and Kaede says she doesn't understand a word I say!" she shouted, pointing a hand at the hanyou. Or rather, a black furry paw. Her shocked eyes followed the paw down towards her arm, and back to her body, where she saw, instead of her upper flesh and torso, more fur and another paw. Yipping loudly, she looked at the shocked members of the shard hunters with fear.

"Kagome, you might be needing this." said Sango hesitantly, bringing forth the mirror in the huge yellow backpack and lifting it up. Kagome looked into her reflection and gaped.

Instead of her normal human face, a dog's stared back at her. Husky like ears perched from the top of her head and black whiskers sprung from her upper lip, and her entire face and body covered in long, silky black fur. Her eyes were still the same blue that they always were, made even more prominent by the color of her coat. No way that this could be true, the face looking back had to be a mistake. She was _human_! Her heart beat loudly in her ears, drowning out the concerned words that escaped her friend's lips, and the world spun around her making her feel dizzy and nauseous, Blackness seeping into her vision as she fainted.

ϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫϫ

_Note: The Japanese in there is from a translating app, and what she was saying was:_

"_Foul Beings! If you see fit to slaughter me like a dog, you shall live like one!"_

_Also, Kyōki means 'madness' in Japanese._

**Well there's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments and if anyone is interested in becoming a much needed beta for me, please let me know!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love, **

_**Beauty-queen-of-logic**_


End file.
